Thanks
by darkgirl3
Summary: Tyler missed a lot of school and he probably would have been stuck in the eleventh grade again if it wasn't for one Caroline Forbes. He gets his report card and finds out just how much she helped and decides to thank her.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Thanks**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Tyler and Caroline**

**Summary: Tyler missed a lot of school and he probably would have been stuck in the eleventh grade again if it wasn't for one Caroline Forbes. He gets his report card and finds out just how much she helped and decides to thank her.**

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything, hope enjoy review please**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

Tyler knew that he was screwed since he had missed a lot of school since he had been gone. The last thing he had expected was to get his report card and find all A's on it. He had been so sure he would have been going to summer school at the least, just to make it to his senior year with his friends. He had to take a second look to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He hadn't been though and when he walked into his bedroom after the run he'd taken to clear his head it all became clear. Caroline, who was standing at his window now, was the reason behind him being a senior come fall.

Caroline hadn't turned around yet, she had been watching the birds that were sitting in a tree in her sight range. She loved watching the birds in that tree and she had done it plenty of times in the past. She had watched them hatch out too because she'd spent a lot of time in his room.

"Hey," she said, "Have a nice run or you all hot and sweaty for another reason?" she giggled, finally turning around and he was directly behind her.

She squeaked before giving him a kiss running her hands over his side. He had tossed his shirt off before he'd gotten beside her. She didn't mind that he was sweaty because she liked it on him. She liked it better when she was the one getting him all hot and bothered.

"You're only reason I'd be hot and sweat for any other reason," he kissed her back moving his hands to her bottom lifting her up easily.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

He had wanted to say something about what she had done, but she was turning him on. There was no way he was going to get it out with her distracting him. He could tell her a little later after they got in a nice make out session, maybe something else. He wouldn't mind if they finally got to where it had been building up for the last two weeks. Some nights he had woken up frustrated because he couldn't stop thinking about her. It was worse than when he was gone since she was right there.

She had on short shorts and a tank top that matched both her shorts and her toe nails; her shoes were beside his door. It was funny though because the sandals also matched her clothes and eyes. They had been hanging out every single day since he'd gotten back two weeks before. They had been making out all the time, but hadn't gone any farther than him going down on her two nights before. She had given him a nice hand job the day before too.

Caroline moaned wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him as if her life depended on it. She wanted to get him out of the shorts he was wearing and get him in a nice cold shower. They hadn't had sex, but she had gotten her hands on his cock the other day. Watching him come undone with just a few strokes and dirty words from her mouth had gotten her horny too. However, his mom had needed him to help with something and she'd fallen asleep in his bed waiting. She whimpered as his mouth landed on her neck sucking and kissing it.

Tyler carried Caroline over to the bed not letting go of her as they both fell down onto it. He kept kissing her moving his hands over her waist moving her shirt up. She let go of his neck and unlocked her legs from him letting out a moan. He peeled her shirt off of her tossing it before kissing all of her newly exposed skin. He sucked at her nipple through her bra that was a deeper blue than her eyes and clothes. He pulled the fabric down before flicking his tongue over her bare nipple making her cry out in pleasure.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Tyler," she held him to her arching up trying to get in his mouth even more. She wanted to feel that hot heat that was twice better than this. "Please,"

"Please, what?" he asked kissing the side of her breast after getting her bra unhooked and tossing it away too. He ran his tongue between both of them before moving down her body. He swirled his tongue around her belly button before blowing air against her there. "Tell me what you want, Care," he'd do anything that she wanted if she would just say it. He owed her so much and not just for the fact he'd be a senior from what she'd done. She was the only person that understood the hell he was going through still.

"Put your mouth back where it was at," she gave him a look before groaning when he shook his head. "Tyler, I will get you," she about squealed when he pulled her shorts off of her body. It was in one swift jerking motion, "uh nu," she couldn't even make the words make sense as he breathed her scent in.

She had already been aroused when she had shown up. She'd had a really hot dream about the two of them having sex in the study downstairs. He'd taken her from behind fucking her as she'd been bent over the arm of the couch. He had held her hips leaning over her as he filled her with each thrust.

She had felt so stretched and filled with him inside of her in the dream. She had felt him cum in the dream and the sound of his voice against her ear had caused her own. She'd woken up from her afternoon nap so frustrated because she'd felt like she was burning up instead of being cool. She didn't sweat anymore because she was a vampire, as in dead, but she'd been clammy and horny wanting him. She had touched herself and she'd been soaking wet between her legs. She had cum in her sleep without even touching herself. It had really felt like he had been inside of her, yet she didn't know what he felt like.

Tyler sat back looking at her lying on his bed completely naked and he could swear she was glowing. It had to be the lights or the sun one it always hit her just right. He got his shorts off before moving so he was hovering over her body supporting his self with one of his forearms. He kissed her before moving her hair from her eyes tucking it behind her ear, "You're beautiful," he said kissing her nose.

Caroline smiled moving her hand over his side, "You are sexy as hell too," she kissed him back, "Now can you get inside of me before I have to use myself against you," she giggled and he kissed her as he slowly slid inside of her making both of them moan.

She thought she was going to explode as soon as he entered her. It was a feeling she'd never had before, but she loved it. She whimpered as he started moving slowly after a few moments. She closed her eyes not sure what else she could do with the over whelming feeling to cum right then and there. After the dream she'd had all she could think about was having sex with him.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler watched her face as her expressions kept changing with each thrust. He kissed under each of her eyes as the veins started appearing. "Open your eyes, Carebear," he wanted to see her eyes.

He'd already made her see she was beautiful even when her fangs were out and she was drinking her meals. He had licked the blood from her body the other day just to prove to her it didn't bother him. He had also poured some on himself and she had licked him clean of it. They had almost had sex that night, but yet again an interruption. She opened her eyes watching him as they moved together. She pulled her legs up bending them at the knees so her feet were flat on his bed gasping as he connected with all the right spots.

"Right there, fuck, yes, don't stop," Caroline gripped his arms holding on as he picked up the pace slightly. He did as she said hitting the same spot with each thrust. He wasn't going to stop until he had her cumming with him. She couldn't stop the moans and whimpers that were getting louder. She knew his mom was out doing something, she was thankful for that. She didn't need his mom walking in on them in middle of this. Caroline arched her back gasping as the first trimmers started.

He was the one closing his eyes this time, feeling them shifting as he got closer himself. Caroline moved her hand up to his face as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moved her other hand over his back feeling how hot he was getting. She bit down on her bottom lip wondering if he was feeling any pain from the growing heat. She remembered the night he'd turned, but the moan he let out as he opened his eyes again proved her wrong.

Caroline let out her own moan as he started moving faster. "Caroline, shit, feels so good," he let out a few other words that made no sense at all. He felt her hands moving over his back now and he lost it when she shouted his name clamping her legs around him. His eyes were golden and her were still red, it was turning him on that much more. He loved her just the way she was nothing could change how he felt.

Caroline was sure that she would have crushed a normal human, but Tyler was different. "Tyler," She about shouted his name as he triggered her orgasm with another thrust, hitting against all of her sweet spots. He was shouting her name burring his head against her shoulder and neck. She closed her eyes whimpering as her body still shook in pleasure. Tyler felt her arms locking around him and he felt like it was where he belonged.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Thanks**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Tyler and Caroline**

**Summary: Tyler missed a lot of school and he probably would have been stuck in the eleventh grade again if it wasn't for one Caroline Forbes. He gets his report card and finds out just how much she helped and decides to thank her.**

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything, hope enjoy review please**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 2**

Tyler woke up later that afternoon rolling on his side watching her sleep. They had gone a few more rounds before falling asleep. He had woken up once before to go to the bathroom, but that was it. He couldn't help but think he still needed to thank her for what she had done. He knew how he was going to do it too he just had to see what he had downstairs first.

He went to the dresser getting a pair of shorts out before sliding them on. He wanted to shower, but he wanted her in there with him so he'd wait for her to wake up. It was just the two of them, but he didn't want get anything burnt. He would heal in no time, but having his dick burnt was not happening. It was bad enough going through a full moon every month when it was shoved inside of his body.

Once he was downstairs he looked through the pantry finding a few things that he wanted in there and found the rest in the fridge. He knew how to make the steak and cheese casserole she loved without a problem. He didn't even need the recipe that he'd gotten from her before he'd first turned. She'd made it for him the night before the full moon. He'd asked if it was supposed to be his last meal and she'd looked so cute when she'd stopped with the fork half in her mouth.

He had wanted to kiss her so badly right then and there. When she'd shown him to the door that night he had kissed her. He still remembered getting the burning sensation as she had been moving her hands all over him. He hadn't wanted to leave her house, but they hadn't wanted it to be weird the next day. It hadn't been weird at all feeling her body against his as they made out on her front porch. He'd had her against the door frame kissing her neck as his thumbs had been brushing over her nipples. When he had gotten home he had taken a really long shower jacking off.

He still wished that they gotten farther that night, but everything had worked out now. He turned the radio on hoping to find something that would get his mind of the things he didn't want to think about. He had missed Caroline every day that he had been gone. He had dreamed about her every single night and he'd started seeing her everywhere. It was one of the reasons he'd come back home, it had gotten to the point he closed his eyes and she was there. He also saw her when he saw a long blonde haired girl from behind. He had to resist calling her name out knowing it wasn't her. They had text each other a few times while he'd been gone too.

He had called her one night after he had gotten so trashed and told her something he had only told Matt before he left. She had told him to get his ass back home and tell that to her face. However, she hadn't hung up on him; instead she had talked to him for over an hour. He had told her what he had been doing and he felt like he was whole again. Just hearing her voice had made things so much better for him because he missed his best friend so much. He had left Jules three days later, he couldn't take it anymore.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler chopped the green, red, and yellow peppers up tossing them in the mixing bowl to fry up first. Caroline called it a Steak and cheese casserole, but it was like making steak fajitas, but in the oven. He put mushrooms, onions, both green and white, along with tomatoes in the mixing bowl before he started making the sauce. He didn't even notice he was humming along to the radio, but he was before he started singing the words.

Caroline had sent him emails every day he was gone and some of them had just been song lyrics with the song too. Ever what mood she was in that day was what the subject said and the song went along with it. She hadn't stopped since he had gotten home either. He woke up every morning to his cell phone going off letting him know she had a new song for him. This morning she had shown up before his phone went off and she'd been singing the song to him.

Once he got the sauce mixed up and ready he poured it into the mixing bowl stirring everything up. He had the macaroni boiling already ready to add the cheeses into the pot. The steak he flipped over onto the other side taking in the scent of it because it smelled so good. He hoped that he could get it done before Caroline smelled it. She had a good nose on her as well and when she made the jokes it was funny. He had a few on her as well about not needing to get his blood drawn anywhere.

It took another fifteen to twenty minutes to finish the main dish and put it into the oven to bake for thirty minutes. He cut a loaf of Italian bread in half, spreading butter on them before sprinkling ranch powder on both sides. This was something new that he'd seen done at a mom and pop diner he'd eaten at once while he was away. Ranch bread was awesome and he hoped that Caroline would enjoy it too. He had wanted garlic bread, but they'd been out and the lady had asked him to try it. It had been better than garlic bread in his opinion, he'd been glad they were out of garlic bread. Once the bread was in the oven as well he got to work on the desert.

Tyler went back into the pantry looking through the cake mixes hoping that he had a box of red velvet somewhere. It took him about three minutes, but he finally found one stuck on one of the top shelves. He really didn't remember putting it up there, but he had been gone and his mom had decided to take a cooking class. She was doing so many different things these days, but he was happy that she was doing stuff instead of being a shut-in.

He got what he needed to make the cake from the fridge. He had gotten the cream cheese icing while he'd been in the pantry so he could put it on once the cake cooled. He had brought the cake that night she'd cooked for him and she had loved it. He wanted to make the icing like he had before, but he didn't have the time because she would be up soon. He got the cake in the two pans before putting them in the bottom shelf of the oven.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline woke up reaching for Tyler in the bed, but she felt the empty bed. She groaned hoping that he would have been there, but she could sense that somebody was watching her. She turned over on her back finding Tyler standing at the doorway, "Hey," she said softly looking at him. He was dressed in his shorts still, but he had put a shirt on as well.

He walked over to her kissing her lips before moving down her body kissing everywhere that he could get to. The sheet had fallen to her waist and he couldn't help, but give her nipples a nice long suck. He pulled away hearing her whimpering as he did so handing her clothes to her, "Get dressed, dinner's served," he gave her a grin moving out of her reach when she tried to pull him down.

"Tyler," She protested getting to her knees on the bed trying to pull him back, "You are a damn tease to me," She pouted before she got off the bed to get dressed vowing to get him back. He had teased her plenty of times since he had gotten back and a few of those emails had been dirty too. She let out a squeal when his hands grabbed hold over her waist, pinning her against the dresser and him. She looked up catching his eyes in the mirror feeling him through his shorts. "Fuck me or leave," she said in a thick voice watching him. She didn't want to be teased like they had been doing to each other for the last fourteen days.

He didn't say a word as he used one hand to unbutton and zip his shorts letting them fall. He cupped her bottom with both of his hands stepping free of his shorts. He moved her legs apart still watching her in the mirror and her eyes were locked on his. She whimpered as his fingers slid between her folds testing her finding her soaking wet. He took hold of her hands putting them on his dresser whispering in her ear, "Don't move them," his voice was more of a growl against her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist before thrusting inside of her.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline cried out as he filled her to the brink hitting every one of her sweet spots at once. He held her as he pulled out slamming back in doing exactly what she'd asked. Caroline gripped his dresser watching him as he kept moving in and out of her. She didn't care about the sounds she was making that didn't even sound like words. She was screaming in pleasure as he claimed her body with every thrust. She didn't mean to let her hands slip, but when they did he spanked her ass making her gasp. However, she found she liked it, a lot, "Ty," she was close to cumming and after another two thrusts she closed her eyes cumming.

"OPEN YOUR EYES," he didn't mean it to come out as a shout, but he was cumming with her and wanted to see her. He moved his hand against her bottom again; the other cheek this time and she opened them back up. Their eyes had changed and he saw the veins under her eyes moaning in pleasure as he filled her. Once he stopped thrusting he pulled free of her letting a little bit of cum hit her back. He knelt down cleaning it from her thrusting his tongue into her opening making her scream out in pleasure.

Her legs gave out and if she wasn't still holding his dresser she would have fell onto his face. "Mmmm, nice and tasty," he stood back up turning her around, "Meet me in the dining room," he kissed her and sucked both her nipples again, he couldn't help, but love doing that. Caroline took hold of his head curling her fingers in his hair gasping as she felt another orgasm taking over her body. Tyler smiled up at her before he left grabbing his shorts. He hadn't had chance to take his shirt off he'd taken her so quickly.

Caroline leaned back against his dresser trying to catch her breath. She might not need air, but right now she felt like her lungs were going to come out of her body. She couldn't believe what he had just done, but she had liked it, it had been damn good. She took a few moments to compose herself before she got dressed. She pulled her shorts back on leaving her bra off as she slid her tank top back on. She looked at herself in the mirror trying her best to fix her hair. It was no use really without her brush; it looked like she'd had lots of sex. She moaned as she started walking toward the door, her shorts were rubbing against her and she was sensitive as hell.

She left her shoes by the door going downstairs barefoot. She could smell something that had a wonderful aroma to it as she descended the steps. She was going to get Tyler later for leaving her to find him. However, when she walked into the dining room he was standing between two chairs with the lights out and candles burning. She could smell the vanilla and strawberry candles as they burned from the doorway. "What's going on?" She asked seeing plates on the table and she smelt the food that he had made. He had made her red velvet cake months ago, but he hadn't cooked like this for her.

"It is a thank you for making sure I didn't fail," Tyler said pulling her chair out, "Sit, I promise it's not a last meal," he smiled.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC**

Caroline giggled before she walked over sitting down letting him push her chair up to the table. He kissed her before he sat down in his own chair. "It smells wonderful, Ty," she smiled as he gave her a nice place full of the steak and cheese casserole. He had cut the bread up into chunks in a basket that was between them now. "And looks amazing," she knew he could bake from the cake he'd brought her, but she didn't even register cooking to that.

"I'm glad, but this is all for you, Care," he poured some wine into the glasses he had beside them as well. He wanted her to know how thankful he was for what she had done. "Without you, I wouldn't be graduating next spring," he really didn't want to have to go to summer school either. He had only almost failed one other time and his mom had done the paper so he wouldn't then. Caroline knew that secret too because he'd told her one night when they had been hanging out together.

"I am not going to face senior year alone," Caroline said before she leaned over kissing him, "I have to have my best friend with me," she picked her glass up to make a toast, "Here is to a long summer, senior year, best friends and being different,"

Tyler clinked his glass with her before they drank after he added, "To being home for good," He wasn't going anywhere unless it was with her.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**The End**


End file.
